a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product that looks and performs like an oil, but with the totally non-oil-like characteristic of being completely water soluble. The present invention utilizes materials that have the oil-like look and feel, but define an end product which is water soluble. Sun screen active ingredients can also be incorporated into this formulation to yield desired SPF values.
b) Description of Related Art
In the art of sun tanning solutions, sun tanning oils are based on conventional formulations comprised of ingredients such as petroleum derived oils, silicones, or vegetable derived oils, along with some oil soluble man-made or naturally occurring skin emollients.
Typical tanning solutions emphasize the need to provide a solution that is substantially water proof and resistant to rubbing off during use. These prior art solutions are typically resistant to water and perspiration. As a result these prior art solution are also difficult to remove or wash off. While one group of people enjoys going to the beach for both tanning and swimming, another group of people enjoy sun-tanning with oils at the beach only and are not interested in going into the water. For the later group of people, a tan solution that does not rinse off in water is not necessary. In fact, this group of people would prefer a tanning solution that was easy to wash off. Therefore, the need exists for a tanning oil that allows the user to tan for as long as he/she wishes, and then simply rinses off very easily, i.e. with water only. In fact, many individuals avoid tanning oils because of the mess that necessarily accompanies oils.